E   mc2
by Smash41KMF
Summary: Okay, so, I wasn't patient enough to wait for everyone to review and I already had the first chapter in mind for this story. The summary is long so I put it inside, but just so everyone knows, this IS the SEQUEL to my oneshot ish  story, "Math", so Enjoy!
1. This Year

**Okay, I decided to go with the one-shot for Math and than a longer sequel and here is the sequel...

* * *

**

**However... there is ONE thing I would like to clear up with one of my anonymous reviewers by the name of " () "...**

**You annoyed me a bit with your review. I DO accept critizims very openly, however, I _know_ that Fuji is a genius, _but_ I would like to tell you that, as a tennis player myself, I understand what you mean about it involving projectiles and angles, but the story was based on his troubles with ALGEBRA. What you are talking about is GEOMETRY. Algebra I does not focus on angles and projectile paths and whatnot.**

**I understand that Fuji_ is _OOC ('out of character' for those of you who don't know, or are like me, and figured it out about a week ago) in the story, however, not on the aspect of not understanding Algebra I, but one his personality.**

**I don't know if it was intended or not, but I felt somewhat insulted by your comment that implied my lack of knowledge about tennis. I would like to point out to you that, in the sport of Tennnis, math _does not_ play as major a part in the game as science does. Between the rotations, the amount or the lack of spin and velocity, even the weather. Yes, tennis _does _involve degrees and somethings that have to do with math, but it is not a conscious factor in a game. Whereas, during a match, a player takes notice to the position of the sun in their eyes or not, how high their toss on their serve is, how far they brush the face of the racket on the ball, how hard they hit. Basic things.**

**Yes, you think about hitting cross court or down the line, but that is about the only mathematical thinking you really do, because, might I point out, VERY VERY few players are like Inui, whose mind run through enough matematical equations and formulas per second to short out a computer (in my opinion). **

**The sport is a game of senses: the sound of the strings when they hit the ball, watching for your opponents weak spots, smell and taste really don't have much of an effect, feeling for the correct grips. It's based on strategy, placement, confidence, pleasure, training, and awareness to your position on the court. All of which Fuji _does_ control to an incredible extent.**

**So, I never said that Fuji _wasn't _a genius when it came to tennis, because he is, just not when it comes to math.**

**And besides! He was faking it anyway! So I don't understand what you were trying to point out to me by critizing the point!**

**And in case ANY of my readers are curious about what this reviewer sent me, here it is:**

* * *

**For your information, Fuji plays TENNIS and is a genius at it.**

**Tennis is full of angles, projectiles and what not. Meaning math is involved in it a LOT**

**Haven't you seen INUI?**

**Fuji is therefore, out of character in this. -.-**

* * *

**and you can tell me if I overreacted or not in a review!**

Shusuke Fuji and Reika Mikona are back in another story! Here's the summary:

It's their senior year at Seishun Academy's Junior High School, and everyone is excited for the new tennis team. However, this year, it isn't just the Boys' Tennis club that is getting all the attention, but also the school's Theater and Performing Arts Club and it's brand new Music Program as of that year! Not only that, but it's been a little over a year since Fuji and Reika had begun dating, but what happens when one of the school's sponsoring families decide to send their troublesome third year triplets to Seishun? Each of which are branded with their own omnious titles.

It isn't until each of them join one of the three of the school's most prestigious clubs that havoc is wrecked and things begin to fall apart. Especially when the oldest attaches herelf to Fuji and her sisters assist her in ruining Reika.

* * *

Will the couple manage to stay together through it all? What'll happen when the Seigaku regulars and mistros get involved? And the biggest question of all...

* * *

**?WILL FUJI BE ABLE TO PASS HIS ALGEBRA II EXAM AFTER HIS 'TUTOR' IS FORCED TO END THEIR SESSIONS?**

* * *

read to find out...but don't forget the reviews too!

* * *

**E = mc2**

**By: Smash41KMF**

**Chapter One: This Year**

Reika Mikona couldn't help but grin as she set her bag down in her chair and hopped up to sit on the top of her desk, happily swinging her legs and gently rocking herself back and forth as she eagerly waited for her boyfriend to walk in. While she waited, Reika glanced around the gradually filling classroom as several of her fellow classmates roamed around the room talking about their summer break, the exact topic she was so excited to talk to her boyfriend about.

As much as the boy was displeased by the event, Reika had spent the majority of her summer in England with her cousins. However, she had made it a habit to e-mail him nearly every night to tell him about her day's events, but even though she knew he had already read about everything she had done halfway across the world, she still wanted to tell him in person; because when it all came down to it, she had simply missed him.

Yes, she had fun in England with Josephen, Keiori, and Joshua, but everyday, she'd see or do, and sometimes even eat, something that would remind her of him and she'd start reminiscing about everything they used to do over the summer when they were little. Then she'd either have to hold back tears or she'd simply take out her wallet and look at the picture she had that held the two of them smiling together at the park on her birthday.

Reika couldn't help but chuckle slightly, before reaching into her bag and withdrawing a small green box and lifted the lid, smiling slightly. Inside was a leather bracelet with a inch-long strip of metal that she had his name engraved on the front of, and on the back she had engraved a message of her own, one that only he could understand the true meaning of.

Reika let out a small sigh, before carefully slipping it back inside her bag in case he were to walk in soon. She had bought him the gift while she was in England and she couldn't wait to give it to him after tennis practice today, when they went to the park.

She was so lost in her own thoughts and musings that she hadn't seen the object of her affections walk in and sneak up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards into a hug before kissing her cheek.

Reika jumped and whipped her head around to her right to find the face of her grinning boyfriend, who was obviously amused by her reaction and pleased with his succession in startling her.

" SHU- SHUSUKE FUJI!" the first part her sentence came out excited, but the second half, his full name, came out with a tone of playful scolding, which only caused him to chuckle before resting his chin on her shoulder happily. " Get off me!" she then hissed, her voice frosty, diminishing his smirk.

Fuji froze, he couldn't remember the last time she had sounded like that and it worried him enough that he pulled away and turned her around to face him.

" What's wrong?" he asked suddenly, opening his eyes and staring at her uneasily.

" Nothing." she replied with a shrug, looking away as she refrained from grinning.

" Reika. I know you're lying, what's bugging you?" he pressed, cupping her cheek and turning her to face him.

" Honestly, nothing is bugging me, Shusuke." she replied, trying to stop the corner of her mouth from twitching, but it did anyways and her boyfriend's sharp eyes caught it. Her mask was shattered, and now came the punishment.

" Almost." he whispered with a smirk, before pulling her back into his embrace and kissing her cheek once again. " I missed you, you know." he replied as he pulled away and rested his hands on her desktop on either side of her hips.

" I missed you too, Shusuke." Reika replied, as she placed a hand over top of both of his and grinning. " I got you something." She added, removing her hands from his and carefully leaning over and pulling out the same green box from before. " I was planning on waiting until after your practice later today, but I really wanted to give it to you now, so... here."

Reika held the small box out to her boyfriend, who looked curiously at the box before taking his hands off the desktop and taking the box from her hands.

" Really? I wonder what it is-" he had barely cracked the box's lid open, when the morning bell rang and he was forced to take his seat behind her and tuck the small box away for later. " I'll open it later." he whispered, before quickly kissing her on the lips and then sliding into his seat, just as their teacher came in.

" Okay." she replied, as they all turned their attention to their teacher and waited as the first day of their senior year at Seishun Academy's Junior High School began, brings them one last adventure before high school...

" Everyone... This is Roku Chidori..."

And so it begins...

* * *

**Okay, there's the first chaper, I hope everybody liked it! tell me what you think in a review, please!**


	2. Meeting the Princess

**Okay, I decided to go with the one-shot for Math and than a longer sequel and here is the sequel... but here is the summary first!**

* * *

Shusuke Fuji and Reika Mikona are back in another story! Here's the summary:

It's their senior year at Seishun Academy's Junior High School, and everyone is excited for the new tennis team. However, this year, it isn't just the Boys' Tennis club that is getting all the attention, but also the school's Theater and Performing Arts Club and it's brand new Music Program as of that year! Not only that, but it's been a little over a year since Fuji and Reika had begun dating, but what happens when one of the school's sponsoring families decide to send their troublesome third year triplets to Seishun? Each of which are branded with their own omnious titles.

It isn't until each of them join one of the three of the school's most prestigious clubs that havoc is wrecked and things begin to fall apart. Especially when the oldest attaches herelf to Fuji and her sisters assist her in ruining Reika.

* * *

Will the couple manage to stay together through it all? What'll happen when the Seigaku regulars and mistros get involved? And the biggest question of all...

* * *

**?WILL FUJI BE ABLE TO PASS HIS ALGEBRA II EXAM AFTER HIS 'TUTOR' IS FORCED TO END THEIR SESSIONS?**

* * *

read to find out...but don't forget the reviews too!

* * *

**E = mc2**

**By: Smash41KMF**

**Chapter Two: A Troublesome Trio (Part I: Meeting the Princess)**

Reika sighed inwardly as 'Roku Chidori', a new transfer student from England, walked in, commanding nearly every guy's attention, with the exception of the few who already had lengthy relationships with their girlfriends, and of course, our favorite genius, Fuji, who simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

He, and his fellow 'taken' male classmates, could only sit quietly as the new student walked in and stood beside their teacher, allowing him the time to take a general overview of her appearance.

He tell right off the bat that she wasn't necessarily one of the tallest girls he knew, perhaps an inch or so shorter than himself. She had straight, dirty-blonde hair that was layered and cut to end just under her shoulder blades, as well as, a pair of pale violet eyes that held an slight offset of gray, which were most likely contact lens, which disappointed Fuji because she was hiding the ture color of her eyes. He already knew that she was wearing make-up (too much for his taste, though) and the dangling earrings she wore looked more like miniature chandalers than actual earrings. She was also very slim, and even though her skirt made her legs give off the appearance of having some sort of muscle, he could tell that she barely had any in the slightest.

Aside from it all, Fuji knew that he'd be lying if he said that she wasn't attractive, as did some of his friends, but he'd also be lying if he didn't say that the girl could only pale in comparison to Reika. Fuji couldn't help but turn his head towards the windows and look to the third seat from the front as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

He then smiled, even though he was looking at the back of her head. He loved everything about her: her soft and silky, breyl-streaked drak brown hair, currently pulled up into a ponytail, high on the back of her head, the ends of her hair barely brushing the back of her neck where it connected to her collar bone, with an inch wide bang of hair adorning either side of her face and reaching down a little past her chin. He loved gazing into her blue-gray eyes that he felt surpassed his own, despite her protests. He loved the sound of her voice, her laugh, her sarcasim, every one of her expressions he had loved and memorized, even her tears.

He loved her habits of bite lip when she's nervous or confused, pouting when she just can't seem to figure something out, but his favorites were how she habitally would start to run her fingers through her bangs, forgetting that her hair wasn't as short as it used to be, or when she would gently tap the top of her shoulder with the end of her pencil or pen, before looking up and glancing at her surroundings for ideas when she was thinking. He didn't think it mattered, but she looked nothing but adoreable when he caught her every time.

He could waste his entire life thinking of all the things that he loved about her, but there was only one thing he hated more than anything about her: he hated her tears, the pain and fear behind her eyes when she cried, he hated seeing her cry, and he was willing to anything to dry them up.

" Konnichiwa! I'm Roku Chidori!" The girl's high-pitched and slightly scary-cheery voice brought him back from his happy thoughts, annoying him slightly, but he let it go nonetheless and listened to her introduction with a waning interest. " I moved here from London with my mum, my dad, my younger brother Christopher, and my two other sisters, Carolyn and Marci. I love theater and performing arts. I have a puppy and horse back home, and love knitting!" Roku chirped and Fuji resisted the strong urge to twitch. In his opinion, she seemed like the _exact _replica of the 'spoiled British twit', Reika had once described to him in an e-mail over the summer, while she was in London visiting relatives.

Fuji chuckled inwardly, as he glanced at Reika to see her stiffen as soon as Roku began speaking.

" Okay! But, Ms. Chidori, why don't you tell them just _who_ you father is?" Mr. Hitorite asked, causing the class to perk up a little, even Eiji who was nearly a sleep on his desk.

" Oh! MY daddy and my mum one this school's biggest sponsors! They helped make the school's brand new Music Program possible." she chimed and most of the class simply shrugged it off, while a few, select individuals gave a slightly more... _complex _reaction to the news (wordly, Reika who froze on spot for some reason, Eiji, who shrugged before falling asleep, Fuji, who was now somewhat worried about Reika's possible relationship to Roku, and some random kid in the back who's eyes bugged, but no one paid attention to him. Sorry random-kid-in-the-back-who-no-one-pays-attention-to!)

Reika could only stare at the girl, before lowering her head into her arms that were folded on top of her desk and attempted to copy Eiji, at least until she heard who the girl would be seated beside and her stomach flipped and her eyes grew.

" Well, if that's it for questions, Ms. Chidori, you take the seat beside Mr. Fuji." Mr. Hitorite pointed to Fuji and Roku beamed, while Fuji winced as he gave Reiku a nervous look, one in which she returned, before she glared at their homeroom teacher and then at Roku as she sashayed her way to the seat beside Fuji, sending him a flirty look along the way.

Fuji swallowed nervously, before looking back at his girlfriend and mouthing the words, _" Help me!"_, in which she gave him a sympathetic look and replied, _"Sorry!"_

" Ahem!" their teacher faked clearing his throat to get the rest of the class' attention, but right before he could say a single word, the bell rang and everyone stood from their seats: the majority of the remaining single guys going over to Roku, the girls gathering in groups to talk about Roku, Reika and Eiji meeting up to wait for Fuji, who nearly made it, but was stopped when Roku stepped in front of him and then stepped closer to him, making him back up.

" You know, Mr. Fuji. Since I'm new here and all..." she whispered, attempting to be seductive, but only annoying and frightening Fuji with every step, " perhaps, you could show me around?" she asked pleadingly, and Fuji swallowed nervously, but Reika had had enough with Roku's advancing on Fuji, and decided to save him the trouble of breaking the news to Roku.

" Shu-chan!" she called, walked quickly towards him, but was stopped when Roku held out her arm and glared down at Reika.

" Excuse me! _I_ was already talking to him, so buzz off, Squeaky." she hissed, and only Reika understood the command, as well as the personal insult. Roku knew who she was. " He's _mine_." she growled, only loud enough for Reika to hear, but Reika bit back the urge to punch the girl, just like she should have in London.

" Actually, " Reika hissed, placing her hand on Roku's arm and pushing it down, before going over to her boyfriend and hugging him around the waist, while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, " _Mr. Fuji_ is already taken." she replied, and grinned at her boyfriend, who leaned down and whispered a 'thank you' into her ear.

" I don't believe you." Roku snapped flatly as she folded her arms across her chest, and this time, Eiji stepped in and interrupted her.

" Well, you should. They've been going out for over a year, " he then grinned at Fuji and Reika, " and they're practically inseperable."

" I still don't believe any of you." she snapped as she glared from Eiji to Reika and back again, both subjects of her glare trying their best not to blanch.

" What more do you need as proof?" Fuji asked, trying not to let the angry seep into his voice, despite how badly he wanted it to.

" Kiss her. Right here and now." she growled, her eyes cutting stright into Reika, but before Reika could do a thing, she felt her boyfriend's free hand gently slide under her chin and turn her head towards him.

" Only if she's comfortable with it." he whispered, looking at Reika with a grin.

" She's comfortable." Reika gigled, and with that, Fuji leaned down and gave Reika a sweet kiss on the lips, before pulling away and grinning.

" Ugh!" Roku sent Rieka a cold glare, but Reika simply shrugged as she rested her head on her boyfriend's chest and smirking.

" Anything else you might like to add, Princess?" Reika asked with a smirk, as she took Fuji's hand in her's and she, Fuji and Eiji started towards the door so they wouldn't be late for their next class.

" Not at the moment, Squeaky, but soon enough, you'll might just be in knock." she growled, her British accent ruining any possible level of threat that she was aiming for.

" I'll keep that in mind, thanks! See you around, princess." Reika called over her shoulder as the trio walked out the door and headed for their history class.

" 'Squeaky'?" Fuji asked teasingly as he looked at his girlfriend with an amused grin, but soon frowned when she didn't show any amusment whatsoever.

" Don't." She growled harshly, and Fuji frowned, as did Eiji.

" Awwe! But I think it's cute!" Eiji argued, and Reika glared.

" You don't know the story behind it." She snapped as she glared at Eiji harshly, and he froze.

" I'm sorry, Rei-chan..."

" It's okay Eiji, but come on! We're going to be late!" She sighed, grabbing both boy's wrist and dragging them into their History class, just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in behind them.

" Mr. Kikumaru, Mr. Fuji, Ms. Mikona, I would appreciate it if you'd take your seats, we have a new student today..." Mr. Kitoroshi sighed, as the three teens took their seats before shooting each other panicked looks at their teacher's words. " Class... I would like you to welcome our new student, Carolyn Chidori..."

Eiji, Fuji and Reika groaned. _' Not again!'_

And so I see you next chapter!

* * *

**Okay, there's the second chaper, I hope everybody liked it! tell me what you think in a review, please!**

**I apologize, to anyone my 'spoiled British twit' or to anyone that my discription of Roku applied to! I made her like this on purpose, but actually, all the British people I know are awesome, heck, everybody's awesome! so I apologize if I insulted anyone, you can send me a mean review if helps too! But only if I offended you, because a mean review is just plain mean if I didn't do anything to deserve it!**


	3. Bonus Chapter!

**Okay, I decided to go with the one-shot for Math and than a longer sequel and here is the sequel... but here is the summary first!**

* * *

Shusuke Fuji and Reika Mikona are back in another story! Here's the summary:

It's their senior year at Seishun Academy's Junior High School, and everyone is excited for the new tennis team. However, this year, it isn't just the Boys' Tennis club that is getting all the attention, but also the school's Theater and Performing Arts Club and it's brand new Music Program as of that year! Not only that, but it's been a little over a year since Fuji and Reika had begun dating, but what happens when one of the school's sponsoring families decide to send their troublesome third year triplets to Seishun? Each of which are branded with their own omnious titles.

It isn't until each of them join one of the three of the school's most prestigious clubs that havoc is wrecked and things begin to fall apart. Especially when the oldest attaches herelf to Fuji and her sisters assist her in ruining Reika.

* * *

Will the couple manage to stay together through it all? What'll happen when the Seigaku regulars and mistros get involved? And the biggest question of all...

* * *

**?WILL FUJI BE ABLE TO PASS HIS ALGEBRA II EXAM AFTER HIS 'TUTOR' IS FORCED TO END THEIR SESSIONS?**

* * *

read to find out...but don't forget the reviews too!

* * *

**E = mc2**

**By: Smash41KMF**

**Chapter Three: How to Tease the Sadist**

**(This chapter is a random bonus that I couldn't help but write)**

Reika groaned as Carolyn Chidori walked in and began her introduction, not like Reika was really paying any attention, due to the fact that her boyfriend wouldn't stop poking her in the side under the table, trying to get her bored look to crack.

" Come on," he hissed as he sat up in his seat a little, scooting his chair as close to his girlfriend as possible, " What's wrong, you've been acting strange ever since this morning, and I'm getting worried about you." he whispered softly as he reached over and carefully took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

This small, but incredibly sweet notion caused a small smile to creep onto Reika's lips, as she carefully curled her fingers around her boyfriend's hand and returned the squeeze with her own, but their moment was shattered when their teacher called on Reika to answer a question about the second World War.

" Ms. Mikona, I hope you, of all my students, would not mind coming up to the door to answer the question that refers to the year in which Japan withdrew from the League of Nations and what was the cause of its withdrawl?" Mr. Kitoroshi called, forcing Reika to pull her hand from her reluctant boyfriend's and stand up to walk up to the board.

" Hai, Sensei." she replied with a nod as she picked up a piece of chalk and began to write the answer on the board, when she had finished, she waited for their teacher to check the answer, and just before she was able to sit down in her chair, her teacher asked her to explain her answer.

" I would like for you to explain your answer to the class, if you don't mind Ms. Mikona." Reika nodded.

" Well, you see, there were several contributing causes to Japan's withdrawl, starting with the Paris Peace Conference in 1919, Japan had proposed the amending of a "racial equality clause" to the convenant of the League of Nations, however its request was rejected by the U.S., Britain and Australa. It was this arrogance and racial discrimination towards the Japanese people that was a major factor in the deterioration of Japan's relations with Western Civilation decades before the second World War. An example is the Exclusion Act that prohibited any further immigration from Japan, which was passed by the U.S. Congress in 1924.

" However, personally, from my own stand point, I think it was the effects of the Chinese Nationalists' challenges on Japan's position in Manchuria in 1931, because of the country's growing influence after the Russo-Japanese war of 1904-05. Especially when Manchuria became its own independant state controlled by the Kwantung Army through a puppet government, which I believe led to Japan's bombing on Shanghai the same year.

So that's why I think Japan withdrew from the League of Nations in 1933. Anything else, Sensei?" Reika asked, knowing that their teacher was only challenging her with the full explanation on Carolyn's request, because normally he would never ask for an explanation, not even from Reika, who exceeded every student in their class in Kitoroshi-sensei's History class, even Tezuka couldn't beat her perfect grade average in the class!

Meanwhile, Fuji couldn't help but grin as his girlfriend went into one of her near textbook accurate explanation modes, and mainly on the request of Carolyn, because anyone with enough sense would know that when it came to History, there was no contest with Reika. She was like an encylopedia when it came to historical events, and for the most point, he was incredibly grateful for it, considering it honestly wasn't his best subject. Well, he did well enough to get a B as anverage, but he needed to better, and thankfully, that's where Reika came in handy on their personal study-dates, where he'd help her with science and phsyics, while she helped him with history, and of course, now it was Algebra II.

" Brilliant job, love." he said, attempting the best British accent as he could as he gave her a wink when she sat back down beside him, trying her hardest not to laugh at the adoreable, but severely unsuccessful attempt.

" Why thank you." she replied, giving him a small curtsy because class had ended already and everyone was roaming the room, waiting for the bell to ring.

" Saaaa, how did I every get so lucky." Fuji purred as he took his spot behind her and hugged her around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder while Eiji faced her front and had a conversation with her the entire time as if seeing this was basically an everyday sight. Which, sometimes it was. Or maybe it was just because Fuji and Reika just made it look so natural that it didn't seem like it _could_ be awkward.

" So, what are you doing later today?" Fuji asked, as he released his girlfriend and began walking through the hall with her and Eiji.

" Eiji, am I hearing things, or is _Mr. Fuji_ asking me out on a date for later today?" Reika asked Eiji with a mock-shocked expression that only caused the boy to crack up laughing, and her boyfriend to roll his eyes as he poked her with his pointer finger simontaneously in both of her sides, causing her to yelp as she whipped around and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

" I don't know, Rei-chan, I think _Mr. Fuji_ might have just asked you out, what are you going to do?" Eiji asked as they trio made their way into the library for their literature class.

" What _am_ I going to do?" Reika thought aloud as she set down her bag on one of the library tables before sitting down in one of the chairs and grabbing one of the literature books off the pile on the center table, before beginning to read their assigned pages and filling out the set questions. " I don't know what I'm going to do, do you have any ideas about it, Eiji-kun?" she asked cutely, and Eiji refrained from laughing as Fuji pouted when his girlfriend continued to ignore him.

" I think that you should reject him, I mean look at him, he looks _so_ desperate!" Eiji snickered, and Reika glanced at her boyfrined to see that his expression had gone from an innocently cute pout to childish scowl that was directed towards Eiji and couldn't help but laugh.

" Awwwe, but Eiji! Just look at him!" she whined quietly as she threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and gave him a sympathetic look. " Look how cute he his!" she insisted as she turned Fuji's head towards Eiji as he gave him a puppy-dog look, making Eiji squirm.

" Ohhhhh... fine! I give up! Fujiko's just too cute!" he blurted, finally caving in to the girl's pleading look, before throwing his own arms around his friend and hugging him tightly.

" Haha, I feel so honored to know you feel that way, Eiji." Fuji said with a chuckle as he stood up and patted his friend on the back, while Reika snickered. " But..." Fuji looked over at Reika with a smirk as soon as Eiji let him go. " _You_ still haven't answered my request." he whispered as placed his hand on the small of her back.

" Mmmm... I'll think about it..." she replied with a small grin, before spinning away, giving his chest a playful pat and then going back over to her bag and slung it over her shoulder, just as the bell rang and they were excused to their next class. " But what do you say to lunch under the trees, with everyone, together, I mean?" Reika suggested as the trio came to a stop outside of her third period science class.

" Maybe, but I was planning on spending a little time with you, alone." Fuji replied with a slightly saddened expression and Reika smiled.

" Okay, then we'll all eat together tomorrow. I'll see you later." she said and Eiji turned to go, but Fuji knew better and he stayed back long enough for her add, " I love you, Shu."

" I love you too, I'll see you at lunch." he whispered as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before turning away with a small wave and a happy grin as he joined up with Eiji and slipped into their third period health class, just as the bell rang.

* * *

**Okay, there's the third chaper, I hope everybody liked it! tell me what you think in a review, please!**

**I had fun writing this one and I could think of anything to write, so here it is for anyone who ever reads this story, because I don't think that I've gotten that many hits! Come on people! Help me out here!**


	4. Meet Miss Tone Deaf

**Okay, I decided to go with the one-shot for Math and than a longer sequel and here is the sequel... but here is the summary first!**

* * *

Shusuke Fuji and Reika Mikona are back in another story! Here's the summary:

It's their senior year at Seishun Academy's Junior High School, and everyone is excited for the new tennis team. However, this year, it isn't just the Boys' Tennis club that is getting all the attention, but also the school's Theater and Performing Arts Club and it's brand new Music Program as of that year! Not only that, but it's been a little over a year since Fuji and Reika had begun dating, but what happens when one of the school's sponsoring families decide to send their troublesome third year triplets to Seishun? Each of which are branded with their own ominous titles.

It isn't until each of them join one of the three of the school's most prestigious clubs that havoc is wrecked and things begin to fall apart. Especially when the oldest attaches herself to Fuji and her sisters assist her in ruining Reika.

* * *

Will the couple manage to stay together through it all? What'll happen when the Seigaku regulars and mistros get involved? And the biggest question of all...

* * *

**?WILL FUJI BE ABLE TO PASS HIS ALGEBRA II EXAM AFTER HIS 'TUTOR' IS FORCED TO END THEIR SESSIONS?**

* * *

read to find out...but don't forget the reviews too!

* * *

**E = mc2**

**By: Smash41KMF**

**Chapter Four: A Troublesome Trio (Part II: Meet Miss Tone Deaf)**

Reika smiled as she walked into her science class and took her seat at one of the lab tables beside her neighbor, Shuichiro Oishi, who smiled at her and hugged her, going on about how much she had changed over the summer until the bell rang, and their teacher walked in with Carolyn on her heels, and this time, Reika couldn't escape the introduction:

" Hello everyone!" she chirped, her unusually high-pitched voice squeaking slightly before she continued, " My name is Carolyn Chidori! I'm sure most of you must already know my elder sister, Roku-chan, and I'm only a little younger than she is." she continued, her scratchy and uneven voice sending shivers down Reika's back as her headache had already begun to overwhelm her poor head.

" I moved here from London with my mum, my dad, my younger brother Christopher, and my two other sisters, Roku and Marci. I love to sing, and I also love kittens too!" the short, blonde-haired and bright green-eyed girl scree- er I mean, _chirped_, and Reika withheld a groan.

" Just shut up, Tone-deaf, please, just spare us all the agony..." Reika muttered under her breath as headache grew worse with every word the girl said, and it soon got to the point where Reika had folded her arms on the table and had rested her head there, face-down. She knew that she wasn't being very discreet, and when Oishi asked her what was wrong, she wasn't surprised, but she _was_ annoyed when the girl thrust a finger straight at her and began shouting.

" Hey! I know you! You were in London for the summer! Haha, and you... you... you are really, r-really b-bad a-at -" Reika already knew what the girl was about to say, when she broke down into a fit of hysterical laughing, and then was interrupted when the teacher decided to seat the girl on the opposite side of the room, after realizing that she was wasting most of the class's time.

" Ahem... anyways, because of this occurrence, there will be no lab today, due to the shortage of time, but we will have one tomorrow, so I will allow you all to converse until the bell rings." their teacher said, and Reika turned to look at Oishi.

" So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with your head?" he asked as he felt her forehead with his hand, only causing her to laugh slightly and gently push his hand away.

" I'm fine now, Oishi, it's just her voice that gives me this major headache." Reika replied and Oishi frowned.

" Rei-san, that's not very polite to say about someone." he scolded and Reika blinked before realizing that he took it the wrong way.

" I didn't mean it like that." she said and he looked at her strangely, " You see, her voice is really uneven and its pitch is off, and because I'm a musician myself, and the fact that my hearing is too good for my own good, I pick up on it, and it gives me a major headache." she explained and Oishi nodded, before asking another question.

" What was she talking about just then, something that happened in London?" he asked with concern when he saw Reika's eyes downcast slightly.

" Um... I'll tell you later, okay? Just not now, I'm sorry, but it's still a little personal at the moment, and I want it settled a little more before I tell anyone, is that okay?" she asked, looking down at her feet, before glancing up at Oishi, who gave her an understanding smile which was followed by a one-armed hug that ended a few seconds later when the bell rang and the two headed for their cooking class, deciding to leave the subject go for later.

" It's alright, but let's get going, or else it won't just be Taka who'll be upset with us for being late." Oishi said with a smile as he ruffled her hair and they quickly made their way towards the food lab, and just barely making it through the door as the bell rang.

" There you guys are! What took you so long?" the pair looked up to find their friend, Takashi Kawamura, standing in front of them.

" Sorry, Taka, we sort of got held up, but we're here now, right?" Reika said weakly, and Taka gave her a hard stare before sighing.

" It's okay, but go get your aprons and wash your hands, we're already five minutes behind the rest of the class, and today's lesson is on baking, which is definitely not my forte." Taka sighed and Reika beamed at the mentioning of baking, before bolting over to the closet and returning a few seconds later with a grin.

" Oh, don't worry, Taka. I'm good at baking, so no need to look so sad." Reika chirped as she took the list of ingredients for the chocolate chip cookies they were making and frowned.

" What, are you just as bad at making chocolate chip cookies as you are singing?" sneered a high-pitched and scratchy voice from one of the other stations, and Reika stiffened, her headache was already coming back, but thankfully, before she had to turn around and defend herself, Taka stepped in and gave Carolyn a strange look of confusion, which she returned briefly before smirking again. " What, didn't you know she can't sing, but she still tries anyways?" Carolyn sneered, and Reika simply took a deep breath as she continued to ignore the girl and focused on the nearly too-simple instructions for the cookies, with Oishi's help.

" No, I didn't know that." Taka said awkwardly as he looked at Reika over his shoulder before continuing, " Considering the fact that she that she won the city vocals tournament last year." he added, giving Reika a strange look, but she shrugged.

" Oh, really? then why don't you explain London?" Carolyn growled, and Reika paused as she opened the oven and slid the cookie tray in before shutting it and setting the timer.

" You're tone deaf, Carolyn, that's about all that really needs to be explained." Reika said calmly as she, Oishi and Taka began to clean up their supplies, and then took out the platters and other utensils that they needed for tasting, before sitting down in a few of the chairs and waiting like the rest of the groups.

" I am not!" Carolyn blurted, drawing most of the class's attention towards their conversation, not that Reika really cared, considering the fact that the girl was simply over-reacting to the truth. " If anyone is, it's you!" she snapped in an angry fluster and Reika bit back her laughter, but it soon proved of no real help, because the next sentence that spilled from Carolyn's lips made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and stare at Reika as she sat froze in her chair.

" Excuse me?" Reika said, her voice firm and a bit _too_ calm sounding for anyone to be comfortable in the room.

" You heard exactly what I said." Carolyn sneered as she glared down at the seated Reika in disgust.

" True, but I would like if you'd care to repeat that, just so I can make sure that I had heard you correctly." Reika replied, rising to her feet and calmly held Carolyn's challenging gaze. " If you don't mind that is."

" I said, that it's a pity that your family actually wastes their money on entering you into contest and performances that people only attend and say are good because they pity your lack of talent. And to make it all ever more pathetic is the fact that you don't even keep the money that you get from their pity, instead you give it to that crashing orphanage in Kyoto. You might look like a sweet, innocent girl on the outside, but you only do it for the publicity. I even heard that relatives are ashamed of you in London because of your performance, and by the way, it was horrible." Carolyn sneered, and Reika's blue-gray eyes flashed dangerously with barely contained anger, but she simply put on a plain look, and took a step towards Carolyn, not saying a single word, not even when she was right in front of the girl. All Reika had to do was break her down with the slightly nervous look in her eyes.

" Thanks," she said, causing Carolyn to gasp and everyone else to stare, " I really do appreciate the opinion, but I suggest that you keep in mind... the fact that you're only _one_person, and that there are many others in the world who will argue that statement with you until you regret ever saying it." Reika said darkly, but she then let out a sigh and glared into Carolyn's petrified eyes, before lowering her voice for only Carolyn to hear. " However, there is something that you should know about me that you may want to keep in mind for future references; if there is one thing that you _never_do, it's to insult my family. It's one thing to insult me or my ability to sing, because I honestly could care less about your opinion. Though, say a word about anyone close to me, and I swear that you'll be regretting it for the rest of your life." she growled. " Got it?" she asked and Carolyn gave a small nod, and Reika stepped back. She didn't smirk, she didn't frown, in fact her expression was blank, but Carolyn could feel the harsh glare Reika was hiding from her, and she shuddered in fear as her heart raced.

Carolyn swallowed as she began to regret agreeing to help her sister ruin the other girl, but if she hadn't, she would have gotten in trouble...

Then, suddenly, each of the oven timers went off and the groups went back to their stations and pulled out their cookies and started trading with the other stations.

" Wow, Reika, these are great!" Shiko Irai, one Reika's other friends, exclaimed as she tried to take another cookie, but Reika swatted her hand away.

" Really? I thought I had added too much sugar." she stated flatly and Shiko could only stare at her friend before picking up one of the cookies and shoving it partially into her friend's opened mouth. " Shiko, what are you do- mmph..." Reika let out a small yelp as soon as the cookie was thrust into her mouth, but she soon recovered and glared at her friend as she bite of the piece that was already in her mouth.

" Hey, they _are_pretty good!" she exclaimed and Shiko could only groan before walking away. " What'd I say?" Reika asked innocently as she looked at Taka and Oishi, who could only sigh and shake their heads: at times, the girl really shined, but then she'd have one of these oblivious moments and all you could do is sigh.

" Nothing." Oishi said with a slight chuckle, " now come on, we need to clean up." he said and Reika popped the rest of the cookie in her mouth, before following him back to their station to clean up.

When they finished, they took off their aprons and hung them back in the closet, before grabbing their bags and heading out the door, just as the bell rang, signaling for their lunch period, much to everyone's pleasure.

" Well, see you guys later!" Reika said as she turned away from the other two boys and went over to her locker to find her boyfriend already waiting for her. " You're early." she stated before pausing, " Or am I late?" she looked over at him curiously, but he was gone. " Where did you-"

" Don't worry, I'm still here." Fuji chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and waited as she put a few things in her locker and pulled out her bento, before shutting the locker door and turning his arms.

" Come on, I'm hungry, so let's go." Reika said as she leaned up and kissed his nose, before pulling out of his grasp and trotting away towards the lunch area outside, with her boyfriend chasing after her. _' I don't care what they're going to try and do to separate us, because I know it'll never work.'_ she thought to herself as she looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend with a smile. _' It'll never work...'_

Little did she know, they were being watched, very, _very _carefully.

* * *

**Yeah, bad ending I know, sorry, but anyways, review and enjoy, I like where I'm taking this story.**


	5. Still Full of Surprises

**Okay, I decided to go with the one-shot for Math and than a longer sequel and here is the sequel... but here is the summary first!**

* * *

Shusuke Fuji and Reika Mikona are back in another story! Here's the summary:

It's their senior year at Seishun Academy's Junior High School, and everyone is excited for the new tennis team. However, this year, it isn't just the Boys' Tennis club that is getting all the attention, but also the school's Theater and Performing Arts Club and it's brand new Music Program as of that year! Not only that, but it's been a little over a year since Fuji and Reika had begun dating, but what happens when one of the school's sponsoring families decide to send their troublesome third year triplets to Seishun? Each of which are branded with their own ominous titles.

It isn't until each of them join one of the three of the school's most prestigious clubs that havoc is wrecked and things begin to fall apart. Especially when the oldest attaches herself to Fuji and her sisters assist her in ruining Reika.

* * *

Will the couple manage to stay together through it all? What'll happen when the Seigaku regulars and mistros get involved? And the biggest question of all...

* * *

**?WILL FUJI BE ABLE TO PASS HIS ALGEBRA II EXAM AFTER HIS 'TUTOR' IS FORCED TO END THEIR SESSIONS?**

* * *

read to find out...but don't forget the reviews too!

* * *

**E = mc2**

**By: Smash41KMF**

**Chapter Five: Still Full of Surprises**

Reika happy laughed. She had nearly made it to the door, if only she were a few feet closer she could have made it, but she wasn't and she was now being held around the waist by her boyfriend, who had hooked his arm around her mid-section and spun around, pulling her away from the door and against him.

" Saaa, don't run away, Rei-chan..." he whined softly, as he pressed him lips into the top of her head and her back against his chest, reluctant to let go of her, but Reika could only sigh as she turned around and pulled his lips down to meet her sweetly, seizing this moment in which he had dropped his guard to pull away with a devious smirk as her boyfriend was left standing a few feet away from her with a dejected pout. " Not fair, Rei-chan!" he whined and Reika laughed as her boyfriend hung his head and gave her the most pitiful look that he could muster.

" Oh please, you know I don't deny you that much." she said with a playfully scolding tone, and her boyfriend lifted his head and raised a pointer finger to his chin in a thoughtful manner. " Oh, come on, Shusuke! Don't do that! You know you'll get what you want very soon, but if you keep wasting our time, you might not!" she called, knowing that her boyfriend would brighten up at the suggestion, so she quickly slipped out the door and hurried towards their normal lunch that they had been using for the past year whenever they wanted to get away from everyone else and just spend some alone time together.

Reika refrained from giggling as she trotted up to the no-longer soft pink-petaled grove of Sakura trees that sat a little ways away from the main lunch area. She then smile as she went a little further into the grove and sat down at the smallest tree that was hidden amoungst the larger trees, but had still received a fair amount of sun light to grow.

She couldn't help but run her hands down its truck to the small heart that held her's and her boyfriend's intitials that their friends had carved there for them, end even though they were annoyed by the action on the young tree, they were now quite thankful for their friends' idea, because the tree was not only special because of that carving. The main reason that they loved it so much was because it was the tree that they had both planted together when Fuji had moved to the school at the very end of sixth grade, and since then it had grown to be at least nine feet tall, and they've sat there whenever they felt it necessary.

Reika's smile then softened as she sat down and leaned against the trees trunk, balancing her bento on her knees as she looked up over her shoulder and gazed at the tree's spreading branches, its beautiful spring petals nowhere to be seen.

" Do you remember when we planted it?" Reika looked up and smiled as her boyfriend slowly walked towards her, gazing not at the tree she was leaning against, but at her.

" Yeah..." she whispered thoughtfully, " I do..." she gave him a wistful smile, and he extended his hand to her.

" That was where it all started..." he mumbled softly, as he pulled her to her feet, giving her hand a slight jerk and forcing her to fall into his chest as he wrapped one arm around her waist. Not that she really minded that is. Fuji opened his eyes and gazed lovingly down at the girl against him, before lifting her chin with his free hand and rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

Reika could only smile as she felt herself begin to grow weak in the knees under her boyfriend's alluring gaze. She then caught the sly grin that slid onto her boyfriend's lips and felt herself blush as his hand moved down from her cheek; traveling down the length of her arm, onto her waist, and finally came to wrap around her waist, as he took a step forward, pushing her back against the tree.

" Sh-Shu! S-Stop it!" she giggled as she tried to push the boy away, when he leaned down, brushing his cheek against hers, and breathing teasingly across the side of her neck, attempting to hum all the while.

" Hmmm... why?" he whined softly as he hugged her waist a little tighter and burrowed his face into her hair and grinned, " Mmmm... you smell like chocolate chip cookies, Rei. I like it!"

Reika laughed as she reached up and patted the back of his head. " Shu, that's great and all, but we made cookies in _cooking_ today." she let out a small giggle, but stopped when he lifted his head and looked down at her with a devilish smirk as he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. " Shu, please, this isn't-" her boyfriend didn't allow her to finish.

Just then, he leaned down and pressed her against the tree as he crushed their lips together and held her there for several moments until she began to react to his actions and grinned against his lips. However, as Reika reached up, running her hands over her boyfriend's chest in order to wrap her arms around his neck, she felt his heart racing, and she paused. She was just about to pull away with an open month to ask the reason for the uncommon occurance, but he stopped her by tightening his grip on her waist.

Reika froze, as she felt him play with the hem of her shirt, but he soon distracted her by pulling her against him and sliding his tongue into her mouth through the space she left from a startled gasp. At first, she was appalled by his actions, but she quickly found the entrance of his tongue in her mouth comforting and she was touched in an awkward way at the thought that he had the guts to try and take them a little further in their relationship with this small stunt.

She refrained from giggling as his tongue teased her's, before retreating and settling to lick her bottom lip once more and then pulled back as their lips barely separated.

" Mmmmm...Rei-chan..." he whispered silkily as he rested his forehead against his girlfriend's and gave her sweeter, shorter kiss, causing her cheeks to grow a faint red. " You taste like them too, you know." he breathed and she shuddered gleefully.

" Um... thank you?" she replied, earning herself yet another soft kiss and an amused chuckle.

" You're welcome, and could you do me a favor, Rei?" he asked innocently, and Reika blinked before nodding hesitantly.

" What's that?" she asked, and Fuji grinned, before leaning down beside her ear and whispering.

" Just remind me to make sure I kiss you more than normal today, " he breathed.

" A-And w-why might you do that?" she stuttered awkwardly, which only made her boyfriend smirk.

" You taste too good today for me let this chance get passed up." he replied, causing Reika's cheeks to grow a darker pink hue as her blush began to spread. " That, and... I'd like to make it a _very_ obvious point that you're all mine." he replied childishly as he pulled her away from the tree's trunk, spun her around and hugged her possessively around the waist, before burrowing his face into the side of her neck. Reika first let out a startled yelp, but soon began laughing at his childish antics.

" I'd rather that than wasabi." she teased with a sly grin, while her boyfriend frowned, his chin resting on her shoulder.

" How comes? You know that I love wasabi! Not as much as I do you, but still!" he whined and Reika smirked over her shoulder.

" Exactly!" she laughed, as she turned his chin to face her, " If you get like this just from a simple chocolate chip cookie; I don't think that either of us is ready for how you'll act if I tasted like wasabi, Shu." she said as she leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, twisting in his grip so she was now facing him as she pulled away and rested her head on his chest with a sigh of content.

" Fine..." he said, pouting slightly before kissing the top of her head. Fuji then moved one had from her waist to hold her hand, but stopped when he remembered something and immediately released Reika.

" What's wrong..." she asked, surprised by the boy sudden actions, and watched as hemoved away from her and went over to his bag.

" Nothing, I just forgot to do something." he replied casually, causing Reika to send him a strange look as he opened his bag and began rumaging around inside of it. " Ah-ha! Found it!" he exclaimed cheerfully, bringing his gaze from his bag, back to his girlfriend.

Reika raised an eyebrow and was just about to ask what he was even talking about when she saw him withdrawl his hand from his bag, holding a very familiar green box. She smiled, and Fuji closed his bag and sat down, leaning against the tree, before taking Reika's handing and pulling her down, into his lap.

" You haven't opened it yet?" she asked, and he shook his head.

" Nope. I was saving it to open with you." he replied, welcoming the sensation of her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in response.

" Awwwe, thank you." she said sweetly, leaning back and resting the back of her neck on his shoulder. " But I think it'd be better if you'd at least _open_ it sometime soon." she added flatly, causing her stomach to flutter and her heart to race when she felt the vibrations rumble within his chest as a chuckle escaped his lips, taking the ability to speak from her own along with it.

" Okay, okay." he obliged, holding the box out in front of them both as he rested his chin on her shoulder again, and carefully opened the box.

Fuji blinked for a few moments, before smiling. Inside was a bracelet. It was completely leather with the exception of the inch-long strip of metal that held a very simple script of his first name, _Shusuke_, on the front, and a secret message that only they shared together, on the back: _To be forever given to only my Romeo... _

Fuji couldn't help but grin at the words. It would forever be their secret, and only their's alone.

" Thank you..." he whispered, sitting up slightly so Reika could clip the band around his wrist, just tight enough that it wouldn't come off easily, but loose enough that it didn't constrcit his hand.

" I couldn't stop thinking about you, you know." she whispered back, as she turned her head to meet her boyfriend's open eyes. " While I was England, I mean."

" Didn't you like spending time with your cousins?" he asked, and she nodded.

" Of course! I loved being able to see them, but by the end of the day, I'd always see something that would trigger something that reminded me of you, and then I long to see you again." She mumbled as she felt herself slowly being drawn foreward, and couldn't find it in her to resist.

" Japan with lonely without you, Rei... It wasn't easy surviving an entire summer without you here." Fuji sighed as he gazed down at her with a longing stare.

" AWWWE! No wonder you sounded so miserable over the phone! Oh, Shu! Did you really miss me that much?" She was touched that he'd missed her so much, and it almost felt her heart twist at the thought of ever having to leave him alone for so long again.

" Mmm-hmm. I miss you every time I have to say goodbye in the hallway, or even when you have to go home from our study sessions. I miss you whenever I'm not with you!" he replied, and before he could utter another word, Reika smiled happily and cupped his cheek, before pulling his lips down to meet hers.

Reika almost thought that she'd start crying if she had to hear another word out of the boy about how much he had missed her over the summer; so she decided to hold him there, his lips gently against hers, his hair tickling her cheeks, his arms around her waist. She didn't want to let him go, and she never wanted to forget what having him felt like. And despite the thought that she should have been used to his actions by now, he was still full of surprises. In fact, she still got nervous when he teased her, she would still blush at some of his comments as if they had only gotten together recently, and even if some of the tricks he'd play had been performed before, he still never ceased to amaze her. Because she, Reika Mikona, had just kept falling for that Shusuke Fuji, a million times over.

* * *

Anyways...

* * *

However, much to both of their dismay, they were forced to part by the bell, and the need of oxygen, but they were happy nonetheless.

" I love you..." Reika whispered as she took her boyfriend's hand in hers and walked back inside, gently swinging their hands as they walked through the halls.

" I love you, too." Fuji whispered back, as they stopped in front their technology class. " I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too." she replied with a small laugh as she leaned up and gave Fuji quick kiss on the lips, before turning on her heels and slipping inside with Fuji following. Reika withheld a small giggle as she walked to the opposite side of the room from her boyfriend, and sat down, trying to ignore the 'kicked-puppy' look that he was giving her.

Reika stuck out her tongue and smiled as soon as the boy scowled playfully, and the bell soon interupted their amusement, and the teacher walked in, followed by the last of the three stougettes: Marci Chidori.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy with tennis, and my writing and running!**

**By the way! Did I mention that my tennis team won the Districts tournament on July 22nd, and we're going to Sectionals August 6th! If Peter really is psychic, and we win there. we'll advance to... guess what... NATIONALS IN OCTOBER!**

**Haha, I can't wait! Wish us luck, and review, and continue to follow this story! I love you all, and I'm in a really good mood!**


	6. Stooge Number Three

**Okay, I decided to go with the one-shot for Math and than a longer sequel and here is the sequel... but here is the summary first!**

* * *

Shusuke Fuji and Reika Mikona are back in another story! Here's the summary (Though it's not the greatest):

It's their senior year at Seishun Academy's Junior High School, and everyone is excited for the new tennis team. However, this year, it isn't just the Boys' Tennis club that is getting all the attention, but also the school's Theater and Performing Arts Club and it's brand new Music Program as of that year! Not only that, but it's been a little over a year since Fuji and Reika had begun dating, but what happens when one of the school's sponsoring families decide to send their troublesome third year triplets to Seishun? Each of which are branded with their own ominous titles.

It isn't until each of them join one of the three of the school's most prestigious clubs that havoc is wrecked and things begin to fall apart. Especially when the oldest attaches herself to Fuji and her sisters assist her in ruining Reika.

* * *

Will the couple manage to stay together through it all? What'll happen when the Seigaku regulars and mistros get involved? And the biggest question of all...

* * *

**?WILL FUJI BE ABLE TO PASS HIS ALGEBRA II EXAM AFTER HIS 'TUTOR' IS FORCED TO END THEIR SESSIONS?**

* * *

read to find out...but don't forget the reviews too!

* * *

**E = mc2**

**By: Smash41KMF**

**Chapter Six: Meet the Third Stooge (Miss Mishap)**

* * *

Reika felt the growl raise in her throat, but she refrained from lashing out at the younger girl as she laughed malicically, a sound that nearly caused her ears to bleed. Reika ground her teeth as she swallowed the growl in her throat dryly, her eyeing darting to the wall clock every so often, praying for the class period to be over. Alas, her prayers were in vain-the school clocks had always seemed to be against her. Reika sighed, glancing over to her fidgiting boyfriend as he let out an awkward laugh at something the girl said, his eyes daring desperately to Reika. He gave her a pitiful look, and she sighed, before getting up from her chair, when their teacher said they were done for the day, and going to her boyfriend, sneaking behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning past his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

" 'Ello love!" he chuckled as he leaned back, craning his neck just enough to return the kiss, ignoring the repulsive expression on Marci's face, while Reika cherished it.

" Hello to you too, Shu." Reika chimed, and, as if just seeing Marci there, gave a the other girl a small wave and a mocking grin. " Oh, hey there, Marci!" she chimed as she hugged her boyfriend with a grin. " I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

" Birdy. What are you doing here?" she asked in spite, and Reika shrugged, lowering her chin onto her boyfriend's shoulder, smiling mockingly.

" Not much, saying hi to Shu, I guess. By the way, are you coming over for dinner tonight or not?" she asked, ignoring Marci for the moment, and Fuji shrugged.

" I don't know, I was sort of hoping that we could just go out together, I haven't seen you since June..." he replied, and Reika smiled gently, before nodding at him.

" Okay, I'll just tell mom and dad, pick me up?" she asked, standing up and looking down at him as the bell rang and they grabbed their bags.

" 6 o'clock? Unless... you want to stay and watch our practice?" he asked hopefully, but Reika shook her head as they walked through the halls to their ninth period English class.

" Sorry, Shu. I have to help Kurano-sensei set up for the Back-to-School Festival." she said, and he pouted, much to her amusement.

" I've never understood why we even _call_ it a 'Back-to-School _Festival' _when most of us don't even _want_ to be back in school; it doesn't make sense, Rei." he complained as his girlfriend led him towards the library with a soft laugh.

" Oh stop being such a baby about it, Shusuke. It's not _that_ bad, is it?" she asked, flopping down in one of the chairs that surrounded one of the large tables in the center of the library classroom. Fuji gave her a flat expression, and she rooled her eyes with a soft scouff. " Okay, _fine_, but look on the bright side-"

" What 'bright side'?"

" At least you'll get to see me, right?" she offered, and he shrugged, earning himself a punch in the arm. "That's mean, Shusuke!" He simply laughed.

" Haha, you know I was just kidding, Rei." he chuckled, waving to Eiji and Oishi as they sat down across from them, and the library gradually began to fill with students, until the bell rang, and Kuraji Hiname walked in, looking thoroughly aggrivated.

" Yikes, Hiname-sensei looks peeved. This'll be a fun start to our Senior year." Reika mumbled, and the others that heard nodded in agreement, including Hiname-sensei.

" I'm afraid you might be right on your claim, Miss Mikona. As for you, Mr. Fuji; I do not believe in advertised relationships during my class, so I would advise that you remove yourself from your chair and seat yourself beside one of our newer students. Miss Chidori, do you mind raising your hand to guide Mr. Fuji to his seat?" They all blinked, unsure what had ticked Hiname-sensei off enough to have him call out Fuji, who had been one of his favorite students in the previous years. before glancing over in the direction of the raised hand; it was Roku.

" Alrighty then, let us begin..."

* * *

As Hiname-sensei launched himself into another one his extensive lectures about the importance of the understanding that some words in the English language had the same sound and same speeling, but different meanings; like the word 'bear', and so on; Fuji was curtly trying to ignore the chatty-Cathy of a Chidori sitting beside him, desperately trying to get his attention. She was rather annoying, _' Like a knat'_ he thought, chuckling inwardly at the notion, when he saw their teacher look at him expectantly, causing him to raise his head slightly.

" Mr. Fuji... would you like to identify and explain to the class the difference between the Indirect Object and the Direct Object of the sentence: _The billionair offered Sabrina and Bill some money._ ?" Fuji blinked. It was an easy question, and it was odd for Hiname-sensei to be asking a question on the English language, considering he had one of the highest grades in the class; next Reika and Tezuka that is.

" Um, of course sir..." Fuji nodded, standing up and approaching the board. " In the sentence, the _billionaire_ is the subject, the verb is _offered_, _Sabrina _and _Bill_ are the indirect objects, and the direct object is the _money_." he said, and Hiname-sensei nodded.

" And why is that?" he asked.

" In the sentence, the noun is what does the verb, and the direct object is always the object of the verb, or what is getting the verb; meaning, the _billionaire _(noun)_ offered _(verb)_ money _(direct object). And the indirect object(s) is/are what recieves the direct object, or answers the question: 'to who/whom'? In this case, _Sabrina _and _Bill_ are the indirect objects, because they are being offered the money." Fuji finished, and teacher nodded, accepting the answer and dismissing Fuji back to his seat, much to his dismay, because as soon as he sat down, Roku was already complimenting him to no end.

From then on, Hiname-sensei seemed to be in a lighter mood, and by the time the period bell rang, he seemed back to his normal self; only Fuji looked miserable.

" That was torture..." he grumbled, resting his head on the table, not wanting to get up, despite Reika coaxing.

" Oh, you poor thing, do you want me to hold your hand to your next class?" she asked mockingly, and he gave her a sour expression that only made her laugh. " Oh, just come on, or else I'm leaving you." she said with a huff, and Fuji raised his head.

" Would you really?" he asked seriously, and Reika blinked.

" Would I really what?" she asked, startled by the suddenly serious tone in his voice.

" Leave me." he said, and at first Reika only gave him a confused look, before understanding the second meaning of her words, and sighing.

" Shusuke, that isn't what I meant." she said softly, watching as he stood up and looked down at her seriously. Taking his hands, she gave him a gentle, comforting smile.

" I know, but please, Rei-" he said softly, looking down at her with fogged blue eyes. " I always wonder."

" Shu." she said firmly, squeezing his hands gently, before responding, " Never without a good reason."

" But that doesn't mean you won't ever..." he said softly, and Reika sighed, hanging her head briefly, before looking back up at him and giving him a lop-sided smile.

" Shusuke, stop it." she said firmly, and Fuji gave her a perculiar expression. " Stop thinking about that. I'm here now, and nothing should be able to change that. If the day comes that I leave, it won't be for naught, you know me well enough to know that as well as I do. So why do you worry so much?" she asked worriedly, and he shrugged.

" I'm scared that I might lose you to someone better." he mumbled, and she smiled softly, squeezing his hands in her's.

" Right now, Shusuke... there is no one better than you. Stop worrying yourself. No one could fill your place, do you hear me? _No one_. So stop this nonsense and promise me you'll cherish this with me while we can, okay?" she asked, and he smiled, nodding.

" I promise." Reika smiled, leaning up and kissing his lips quickly, before taking hold of his wrist and pulling him out of the library.

" Great! Now, come on! Before you make us _both_ late!"

Fuji laughed as they hurried through the halls, and barely making it into their tenth period classes before the late bell.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this, over eight monthes actually, but I'm back and I hope you all like this newest chapter. and I have one shout-out for ilovesyusuke, who has not only been following this story, but also a few of my other stories, like one of my two prized series; Raising the Bar. the second is teh Vibrations of String.**

**TO: ilovesyusuke**

**THIS IS FOR/BECAUSE OF YOU!**

****FROM: Smash41KMF

Enjoy!


End file.
